stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: Grissom
Star Trek: Grissom is a mixed-media fan fiction and fan audio show set in the latter half of the 23rd century aboard the Federation starship . It is based on the prose adventures detailing the last voyage of the Grissom. The first three episodes of the audio show were Executive Produced by Seán P Teeling (also the series creator) and Hidden Frontier Production's Rob Caves, who also edited the pilot episode. Longtime HF alumni Bodo Hartwig has created the theme music and orchestrates, scores and also directs the audio episodes. With the upcoming audio episode 4 (due Spring 2013) the Grissom's voyage will be Executive produced by Seán P Teeling and Bodo Hartwig of Black Wall Productions. The story revolves around the last 12 days of the voyage of the USS Grissom, before her destruction at the Genesis Planet in the Mutara sector in the year 2285. This came about at the hands of Klingon Commander Kruge. The cast not only includes familiar Star Trek characters but also introduces new characters. The story is unusual in that all the personnel aboard the Grissom, with the exception of Lieutenant Saavik, will be dead by the last episode, almost a Titanic in Space story. The story is firmly set within DC comics continuity ( : ) and continues on directly from ( ). The first prose chapter was published in Oct 2008. Currently there are 10 prose chapters and 3 'shorts' available. In addition to the ongoing prose chapters, three x hour (+) long audio adventures have been released so far. The 1 hour pilot "All Rumours of Wrath, Past and To Come" is available on iTunes and via the Grissom website, and the 60 minute second episode "The Price of Virtue" was released 1st February 2010 to wide release on the Grissom Website and is now available on iTunes. Audio episode 3 "The Stars my Destination" was released on January 23rd 2012.In total, there will be 13 prose episodes, several Grissom 'shorts' and 8 x hour long audio episodes. Characters The series currently features the central cast of characters of the from the Movie ( ) as well as many original recurring characters. As the voyage progresses the cast will obviously grow. Central characters *'Captain James T. Kirk' *'Captain J.T. Esteban' *'Commander Vindizhei S'Raazh, MD, CMO' *'Commander Stephanie Ottair' *'Commander Solak' *'Lieutenant Commander Christopher Chattman' *'Lieutenant Saavik' *'Lieutenant Paul Hewson' *'Lieutenant Lars Thorsen' *'Lieutenant junior grade Rebecca Sato' *'Lieutenant junior grade Juan Casas' *'Petty Officer First Class Bacari Jata' *'Petty Officer First Class Arunie Fernando' *'Specialist Second Class Aabin' *'Engineering Cadet Kara McLoughlin' *'Cadet Rachel Wood' *'Dr Clive Saunders PhD' *'Dr Michael Liebmann PhD' *'Dr David Marcus PhD' Supporting characters *'Dr Carol Marcus PhD' *'Muggle' *'Lieutenant Graav' *'Ensign William Bearclaw' *'Petty Officer Second Class Absalon Jensen' *'Chief Petty Officer Sohrab Saberi' *'Crewman First Class Liisi Tamkivi' *'M'Pursong' Guest stars The show has direct crossovers with, and is firmly in continuity with live action fan show Star Trek: Lexington and Star Trek: USS Hathaway and features member of both casts: *'Captain Jeffery Pierce' *'Admiral Alexander McKnight' Audio episodes The first audio episode of Star Trek: Grissom, entitled "All Rumours of Wrath, Past and To Come" became available on iTunes, as well as at the Star Trek: Hidden Frontier and Star Trek: Grissom websites in late 2009. The second episode, "The Price of Virtue", continuing the voyage to the Genesis Planet, was released to critical acclaim on 1st February 2010. The third episode "The Stars my Destination" was released on 23rd January 2012. Episode 4 is in post production, and episodes 5 and 6 will be recorded in Spring 2013 at Cauldron Studios in Dublin. Opening visuals were created by the Star Trek: Grissom team to accompany the audio episodes during 2011. A remastered opening titles sequence was released in Dec 2012. For the audio episodes, a recreation of the recognized Star Trek starship dedication plaque was created by cast member and prose author Rick Pike. It features the cast and crew of the audio show, and has its quotation from : "Let us improve life through science and arts" in the traditional Latin, English and, to reflect the show's Irish base, in Gaelic. Prose episode listing Star Trek: Grissom audio episodes correspond to the original prose chapters. In some cases, more than one prose chapter comprises an audio episode. While the audio episodes are one medium, the prose chapters give deeper insight into the characters and their motivations. Publicity A number of posters have been developed in the last 2 years. The latest poster is a tribute to the promo poster for ( ) External links *[http://www.startrekgrissom.net Star Trek: Grissom website] *[http://vimeo.com/20579061 Star Trek: Grissom audio show CGI opening] *[http://www.facebook.com/pages/Star-Trek-Grissom/221128117899666 Star Trek: Grissom facebook] Category:Star Trek: Grissom Category:Fan audio dramas